


survivor

by Japsody



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blue planet, Drabble, F/M, Kree, Leo Fitz - Freeform, Spacetime Challenge @ thefitzsimmonsnetwork, The FitzSimmons Network, jemma survivor, no space boyfriend here, old theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japsody/pseuds/Japsody
Summary: Create a fanwork involving an old theory/abandoned plot/headcanon for Fitzsimmons before 11:59pm PST on July 28th.My headcanon: Jemma is dragged to another planet by a rock and she survived for months (after watch 3x01 end scene). No space boyfriend.





	survivor

Jemma runs, so fast like her worn boots let her do it, down hills and dry slopes until she gets shelter behind a large rocky mountain and is only then when she feel the sharp wound on her forehead.

And the blood.

Worse than a savage tribe of Krees and an even more savage starving Carnivorous Civilization behind her, is what the augury of blood means on this planet.

Death.

The scientific part in her still doubt about the presence of such a monster like “IT”, but her own eyes had seen “it” appear and vanish out of nowhere, exterminate improvised kree settlements, change the flow of a sandstorm and drain every last drop of blood into Carnivorous.

She fumbled incessantly under the dry sand for a trail of dampness, and then covered the line of blood on her face with mud.

Then, Jemma allowed herself to catch her breathe.

Until she heard the metal rattles and footsteps approaching to that part of the mountainside and her mind recalled another of the incessant dangers on this damn planet. Everyone -carnivores or not, smart or not- are hungry. She started to run away again.

The nights are two weeks and four days long, she corroborated at first with her cell phone help, which meant that she was possibly coming close to the deadline, again ... she was not able to tell what time it was anymore because one day the chief of Carnivores demanded the device as his own in exchange for her life.

Jemma wished to be an anthropologist.

Surely she would have been excited by the opportunity of a new and ancient settlement aboriginal.

But she was scientific and more than anything human of planet earth and she missed bottled water, non-leaf beds, Fish and Chips, and above all, Leo Fitz. Her best friend.

But she had not lost hope yet.

Surely the Shield rescue team would appear at the end but after five months she had lost her way on this great planet and after persecutions, accidents and struggles with improvised bamboo swords, she was not 100 percent sure of where Hell was the point where the stone had dragged her first.

And she was tired.

She still hoped to find the necklace of her grandmother she had left as a clue to Fitz. But knowing now how the rotation of the stars and the portal on this planet actually worked, she did not expect to find her necklace again. And it still hurt lose the objects she was linked.

At dusk, after misleading the wild horde, he soaked her scent with moss and scrap of alien animals before covering herself with dry foliage and try to sleep until dawn. The days lasted only 30 hours but each dawn awoke in her the hope of see Fitz again. To be grateful to be still alive and beg for another week to found the opening point of the portal and waiting for Fitz to be there. If she could not find the new portal soon, she would have to face another month of escape and run while in her mind deciphered the other new possible location of the door to the earth.

Suddenly, a thick, heavy sandstorm rises, followed by the smell of rot and characteristic anxiety. Jemma covered her mouth with her hands and tried to not breathe.

Until she felt it pass by her side, stop on the foliage. For a long time.

Knowing that she is there But then -thanks god- "it" be distracted by an "animal" sound and move away.

Whatever that thing was, Kree, alien or Carnivorous savage, she hoped that neither Fitz nor team would find it when they managed to cross the portal in she search.

And that they did not drag it by mistake to earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes and thanks for reading, I'm on tumblr @jupiterbysaturn


End file.
